


He is Everything

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2016 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-re:connect, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, RenAo Week, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, True Love, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lonely feelings inside Ren builds up after Aoba leaves for work and he goes to Heibon to stay beside him a while longer.</p><p>
  <strong>For RenAo Week Day 2: Separation.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Everything

Being with Aoba since I had woken up in the hospital became so routine to the point my life revolved around him. That was alright. I wanted to be with Aoba so much before. It’s a miracle I even got the chance…no, the privilege to actually be with him. And I wish to remain with Aoba for as long as possible. Maybe until the sands of time stop flowing. Even then, I want to remain with him always. He is my other half, the missing piece to my puzzle… He fills the void in my existence I didn’t even know I had. I never want to have or love anyone else. Aoba is everything to me. I love him more than the waking world. 

I never think of the time when he has to part from me. He does have a life outside of taking care of our small world. Who am I to deter him from having that life? Aoba deserves to be happy by living his life the way he pleases. Though it fills me with relief to know I am one who he prefers to have a long, happy life with, I also feel guilty I had changed Aoba’s life around to revolve around me and my recovery. At least I am actually doing well with walking and doing other activities with my limbs. There is hardly any pain when I stand or use my arms and legs for an extended amount of time. And the reward for that is the wonderful privilege is to hold Aoba’s hands while touching our foreheads against each other. It will forever be our charm.

For the last few days, I have been doing well with adapting to my human body. I am eternally grateful to Sei for it. Things like walking and even standing that seem so simple or minute to normal people mean a lot more to me because I had been a dog AllMate for most of my life. I was going along the daily motions of Aoba whenever I was being carried by him. With four small legs, I wasn’t able to follow close enough. At that time, I had to look up at him.

Now, I have legs to stand and walk on. Arms to hold Aoba with. I have hands to grab things with instead of using my mouth. That might take a little getting used to. I don’t mind now since I am human and will continue living as a human with Aoba for the rest of my life. To be with him. There is nothing I want more than that.

Though there are days when I have to stay here and he goes to work. It fills me with sadness and anxiety to be apart. Time stops for me whenever we are apart. Just like that long, lonely year in the hospital. I wonder if he knows I felt the same as him when we weren’t together for the first time. Wondering if he was alright, if he still thought of me, whether he found someone else to love. Even the thought of him not wanting me anymore crossed my mind a few times. But I don’t have to worry about any of these things anymore because I am with Aoba and he loves me just like I love him. We will never be separated again.

Unless he has to leave for work. Like today.

I wake up to the feeling of Aoba removing himself from my arms and I immediately rouse myself, propping my elbow on the pillow. He turns to me as he pulls on his pants in a haste and sits down on the bed. I notice they are still undone then reel in my thoughts before they fuel my desire.

“I have to go to work and I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave now,” he explains and presses his lips against mine. He lingers as he allows me to savor him but too soon, he pulls away.

A strange feeling tugs at my heart and I refrain from letting out a sigh. Though, not openly expressing what I am feeling doesn’t quell it in the least. They steadily build as Aoba resumes getting dressed. It’s not enough. I want to kiss him a little more, indulge in him more. I want to feel all that is Aoba. The emotions I feel intensify as I watch him scramble to find a shirt to wear. He is really in a hurry to get to work. I realize this yet I still want a little more time with him so the ache I feel whenever we’re apart won’t be so bad as the previous days.

As he pulls the hem of his dark blue long sleeved shirt over his stomach, he catches my gaze. I almost hadn’t realize I was staring intently at him. He strides over to me and sits on the bed, smiling reassuringly at me.

“Ren, I know you’re worried about me being away for several hours but I’ll be home before you know it. Okay?” he says. His hand touches my cheek and I can’t stop myself from nuzzling his hand and placing a kiss in the palm of it.

He let’s out a light, melodious laugh at my action. It sounds as beautiful as he looks. I kiss him fleetingly on his lips this time as I whisper against his lips, “I hope you have a good day at work. I love you, Aoba.”

“I love you too,” he whispers back before connecting our lips once more. “I will be home around 4:00.”

Aoba pulls away from me after I nod in affirmation then hurries out of the room, grabbing his legwarmers and socks off the floor. I sit up in the bed while hearing his footsteps disappear. My eyes drift to the clock that seemed to have gone unnoticed by either of us when it went off three times this morning. The time shining in dim green numbers says it’s 7:39 am. In the next minute, I hear his voice saying goodbye to Tae-san then the front door closed behind him.

I feel that dull ache in my chest rising and the uncomfortable sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. To think I could lessen those feelings by a quarter was foolish on my part. I wish that worked so waiting for Aoba to come home would be easier. Unfortunately, I do not have that luxury…

It’s still early so I could go back to sleep but I am wide awake. And Tae-san might need my help again today. Moving around is good for my rehabilitation after all. I think I’ll get out of the bed now.

Throwing the blankets off of my body, I carefully get out of the bed and stand on my feet. I stare at them and my legs, clad in dark blue sweatpants, for several seconds. I realize I am not dreaming and I really do have these legs to walk alongside Aoba with. And these arms to hold Aoba with, both sets of limbs are such a miracle for me to have.

Now I just want to be near Aoba as much as possible. Right now, I am not properly dressed and I wouldn’t be able to dress in a hurry either. He is probably halfway near Heibon by now since he is running there. The sigh that leaves my lips sounds dejected as I go to the closet to find something to wear. I pull out a pair of warm grey jeans, an onyx jacket, and a white shirt sleeved shirt then set them down on the bed. My mind goes over whether or not I should wear this outfit for today. It has been rather breezy for the last few days after all. The onyx jacket is comfortable enough for me to wear if the temperature is a tropical warm. I think about it for a minute and decide I should wear it today. The weather is probably the same as yesterday.

After making the bed, I take off the clothes I slept in then pulled on the ones I picked out to wear along with a pair of black socks. My eyes catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror as I make my way to the bedroom door, sliding it open before slipping out. The faint smell of breakfast reaches my nose and I figure Tae-san is already awake. My stomach growls in reaction to the thought of her delicious food entering it. With that resolve, I go downstairs a little quicker than intended and walked into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast assaults my nose then.

Tae-san hears me walk in as she is setting the last plate of breakfast on the table and turns to face me.

“Good morning, Ren. I hope you’re not in a rush to go anywhere, too,” she jokes as I take a seat at the table.

“Not particularly.” I respond, attempting to hide my sullen mood. I want to leave in hopes of catching Aoba but I am aware how pointless that seems at the moment. “Has Aoba eaten?”

Maybe not since he was in a hurry but it doesn’t hurt to ask…

“He just grabbed two pieces of toast before rushing out the door.”

“I see.” It’s not much but I’m glad Aoba had grabbed a little something to eat before leaving. I pull my plate of breakfast closer when Tae set it in front of me and I thank her for the food.

Quiet fell over us since it’s awkward to start a conversation with her sometimes. Maybe she isn’t used to me being in human form yet. I just pay attention to eating what is on my plate, savoring each bite of food as if it is my last. I feel Tae-san watching me intently and I end up squirming a little under her scrutiny. Had I done something strange just now? I’m just eating…

“It’s strange,” she begins and I glance up from my plate to find her looking at me as if she figured something out. “You were just a small AllMate before but now you’re here, sitting in front of me as a human. And eating the food cooked. I wonder if it’s karma…” She chuckles wistfully before her tone turns gentle. “Perhaps it is just as well. Aoba is happier with the reality of you here. When you were gone, he seemed heartbroken despite his attempts at hiding it. Now, he’s happier than before.”

I swallow the food in my mouth then spoke. “I’m just glad Aoba wants me in his life. If I get to be one of the people who makes him happy, it’s more than enough.”

“So, what is Aoba to you, Ren?”

“Everything…”

Tae-san smiles at my answer as if she knew what I would say. It makes me wonder how much she knows about my relationship with Aoba. She doesn’t seem appalled by it in the least and I’m relieved about that.

———

The rest of the morning drags on slowly like it’s trying to punish me. To keep from losing my mind, I keep busy with a few household chores: cleaning the dishes then the floors, helping Tae-san with the laundry, and dusting. But it’s not enough… I want to see Aoba now. To be with him. Any more time apart only makes the ache in my chest hurt much worse. It feels like someone is taking my heart and squeezing it between their fists as hard as they can. The emptiness is too much for me to deal with and I am unable to stop the tears from spilling over.

“Ren,” Tae-san’s voice catches my attention, I wipe away my tears so she won’t notice them. “I have made some lunch for Aoba to eat while he’s at work but he left it here. Why don’t you bring it to him?”

“Is that alright?” I ask, feeling a strange anxiety bubble in the pit of my stomach.

“I wouldn’t ask this of you it wasn’t,” she answers in a bit of a huff. Her tone turns gentle. “Besides, I’m sure Aoba would like the surprise.”

She hands the large bento lunchbox to me in exchange for the broom then pushes me towards the front door. I take the time to pull on my boots as I tell Tae-san, “I will be home as soon as I give Aoba his lunch.”

“Yes, yes. Just get there safely, okay?” I nod, picking up the bento and rush out the door.

The wind picks up as I walk outside and quickly closed the door behind me. As I thought. Today will be a windy day as well. I keep a firm grip on the bento as I make my way to Heibon. Everything is still the same as I take in the scenery around me. It just looks different because I had spent my time glancing up at Aoba from his bag. I had been going along with the motions of Aoba before. Now, I have the pleasure to walk beside him and hold his hand. Once I get to where he is, I can do just that.

I try not to get flustered by the stares I get from people, glancing at each street sign and landmarks I remember seeing when I walked to Heibon a few times before. There is a shortcut I took before which will bring me to my desired destination sooner. I bend one corner after another in a hurry, apologizing to the people I bump into on the way before the exit of an alleyway I dart through opens into a small street. Near the end of it is Junk Shop Heibon. My heart does little flips when I get closer to it on unsteady legs. I can surmise to why I am so nervous but in reality, I don’t need to be. Not wasting any time, I open the door to the shop, the bell on the door rings as I do so.

“Welcome to—” Aoba starts to say before he stops short when he sees me. “R-Ren?!”

He gets up from the chair behind the counter and walks, almost runs to where I’m standing then reaches for me. His arms encircle around my body for a quick hug then he notices the bento in my arms.

“Did Granny send you to give me this?” he asks, smiling one of his beautiful smiles.

“Yeah. She asked me to and I told her I would,” I answer him. “I hope that is alright since it might be lunchtime now.”

“Well, I don’t go on my break until an hour later.” He sighs and I worry I might be sent back home since it is a little early for him to eat. “Since you came all this way, why not rest and we can eat lunch together later?”

I smile at him, feeling the tension leave my body. “I’d like that…”

And soon after that, Aoba resumes his work after explaining to Haga-san about why I’m here and the older man seems so understanding. Especially after I hesitantly asked if I could help Aoba with things around here. He allowed it and he retreated into the back of the store while I help Aoba unpack boxes and restock the shelves. It isn’t strenuous and it allowed me to rest since I basically ran here. A customer came in for a pickup and I continue working while Aoba helps out the customer, putting on his most professional smile as he handled the transaction between them. Aoba is a natural around people and I find myself watching him, captivated by his voice and demeanor around the customer until they left with their desired items.

Aoba catches my gaze and I turn my attention back to the shelf, placing the stuff in their desired spots. I could have sworn I saw a light blush creeping onto Aoba’s face. I want to see more of that. My need to be closer to him rises as just being in his presence isn’t enough. I want to feel him, watch his body react to me when I touch him, hear him sigh my name whenever we are connected as one. I want to **_sate_** myself with so much of Aoba to the point I could drown in him. While I want to do that now, I am quite aware I’m at work with Aoba. We can’t touch each other inappropriately in such a public place. I try to control my desires as I work diligently.

Us working while occasionally making conversation carries us well into the afternoon. When Haga-san gives us permission to eat lunch, he let’s us know we can leave after our break since it is a very slow day. He leaves the shop, reminding Aoba and me to lock up when we leave later on. Then Aoba and me eat lunch together, with him sharing the bento I intended to give him and have him eat. It’s quiet between us as we eat our food since we were hungry. I notice Aoba’s eyes flicker to me occasionally during our lunch and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. What could be going through his mind right now? I ponder about that as I finish my lunch right after Aoba and move to wrap the reusable container up when Aoba takes it from me.

“I’m going to wash it in the sink in the back to save Granny the trouble,” he tells me and kisses my cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Aoba rises to his feet then heads into the back. I watch him disappear from my sight then glance at his now vacant seat. A unbidden thought comes to mind and I realize that chair serves him now more than I could. The computer in front of it does the same. Those are more of a use to Aoba than I could ever be now that I am human. I get up and sit in the chair, hearing it creak minutely under my weight. It’s faintly warm with Aoba’s body heat clinging to the fabric and cushion. I want to be the one who can be of use to him again though, I am content with how things are now.

While I am mulling over my own thoughts, Aoba returns and sets the clean bento container onto the glass counter then wraps it up in the cloth it had been in. He shrugs out of his jacket and sets it on the counter. Then very casually, he sits down in my lap as if I am not sitting in his chair. He peers at me over his shoulder as he leans toward the computer.

“Just gotta send a mass email to frequent customers about Heibon being closed during Golden Week. Then we can head home,” he explains.

“Alright.”

I shift so Aoba can sit more comfortably on my lap and he starts typing on the keyboard. This is okay. This is okay because he is close to me and I can wait until we are at home to be with him. Like I have been wanting to all morning, nearly most of this afternoon. I may not get to be intimate with him right away but there isn’t anything against my touching him. The sound of the keyboard clacking echoes through the store as I wrap my arms loosely around his waist. When I lean a bit closer to him, the faint scent of his shampoo hits my nose. His hair fell loosely down his back and I notice he hasn’t tied it up today. To know he forgot to tie his hair up in a rush to leave makes me feel guilty because I nearly made him late… I will try to do better in making sure Aoba wakes up on time; turning my attention back to his hair that unknowingly exposes part of his neck to me. I lean in closer to smell him, desiring to breathe in more of that smell and his own natural scent. He smells delightful. Like fresh summer rain. No shampoo or body soap could mask his scent from me. Before I knew it, my nose is buried in Aoba’s hair and the nape of his neck, nuzzling it. He squirms but he makes no move to pull away as he continues typing away.

Aoba’s smell is addictive, irrevocably seductive. It clouds my mind. I vaguely hear Aoba murmur something to me but I have no idea what he had said. All I register is him moving to get up. Oh, he must be done writing the email and sent it. I don’t want him to get up just yet. I pull him back onto my lap, his back flush against my chest while I place kisses on the left side of his neck where his long hair isn’t covering the soft patch of skin. He let’s out a sigh and tilts his neck more to give me access, my mouth licks and sucks gently at his exposed skin. One of Aoba’s hands threads through my hair, urging me to stop when he meets my eyes. The way he stares at me sends a wave of arousal through my body and my hips subconsciously grind against his bottom. He then kisses me and I meet him halfway, soon pushing my tongue into his mouth. Tasting Aoba’s skin was good but tasting the confines of his mouth is even better. Beyond the lingering taste of the food he ate is one that is entirely Aoba. His taste… it’s indescribable. I deepen the kiss as much as I could to taste more of him while my hand touches him through his pants. He groans into my mouth and I’m happy to know I’m not the only one craving such intimacy and closeness.

Aoba breaks the kiss as I start to undo his belt and pants, his breathing is heavy.

“Ngh… Ren, we’re at work. We shouldn’t…” he protests.

Despite saying this, he arches into my touch, wanting more. His free hand grabs mine but he doesn’t remove it. Hesitantly, I resume touching him and his moans become more frequent and wanting. It’s so risky touching him like this in public and I know I shouldn’t. But… I need this. I need Aoba. And he is right here, under my touch. His body might be responding but is he really okay with this?

“Aoba.” His hazel eyes widen at the sound of my voice and he pulls himself out of my arms.

I expect to be reprimanded but he doesn’t do that. Instead, he kisses me deeply as he straddles my legs, his fingers weave through my hair in a desire to be closer. The chair creaks again at the shift of our weight as I take him out of his pants. My hands return to touching him, this time at the smooth expanse of his skin under his shirt and between his legs once again. He moans into my mouth and moves his hips against mine again when my hand starts stroking him. We’re striving to be closer to each other physically but it’s not enough. I want more than this.

Aoba seems to understand as he reluctantly moves off my lap and turns to the counter, placing his hands on top the glass surface. I follow suit but I stand behind Aoba then help him out of his underwear and pants. I reach in front of him and touch Aoba's arousal, brushing my thumb over it’s head whenever I stroked him. He moans loudly then presses the back of his hand to his mouth to quiet himself.

“Hngh… Ren, hurry…” Aoba pleads, nearly breathless. With how he sounds, I feel like I want to be inside him as soon as possible. My own pants are uncomfortably tight now.

Without wasting any more time, I take my now damp hand off of him and position my fingers at his entrance then push one inside. He tensed at the sudden intrusion and I immediately begin licking and kissing his neck. I don’t want him to feel any discomfort. I know better than to offer soothing words so I try to tell him through the warmth of my body against his and with my lips on his neck and ears, he will feel better soon. He soon relaxes and I take the time to slide in one digit after another, carefully preparing him as best I can. He relaxes each time he becomes used to my fingers even after I manage to get three of them inside him. It’s so warm inside and when he clenches around my fingers then pushes back on them, my own need throbs and I can’t suppress the small moan that comes out. Heat rises to my cheeks when I hear Aoba let out a laugh, a breathy one but a laugh nonetheless.

“Ren, that’s more than enough,” he murmurs on purpose as he reaches back then stops my hand from moving. “I want to feel you.”

“Okay,” I slowly pull my fingers out of Aoba, drawing out a mewl from him then coerce him back to the chair how we were before. “It might be strange but I want to do it like this.”

It’s embarrassing to ask this and that feeling only heightens when Aoba gives me a strange look border lining bewilderment and confusion. I sit back down in the creaking chair as Aoba moves to undo my pants and takes out my arousal. A blush tinges his cheeks a darker color and he turns his back to me. In the next moment, he positions me at his entrance and slowly lowers himself onto me with shaky legs. I hold his waist steady so he won’t be in too much pain when I gradually push inside.

Once I am all the way in, I try to keep still so he can get used to me inside him. It feels so warm around my arousal, causing it to throb in response as I rest my chin on Aoba’s shoulder. Being connected with Aoba fills me with immense relief and reassurance of his presence. That he is here, warm and willing in my arms. And I get to love him, and love him, and love him. A sigh comes from me in the form of Aoba’s name and I hear Aoba whimper in response, leaning his head back onto my shoulder so he can look into my eyes. My self control is wavering with the look he gives me. So loving…it makes my heart feel full to know he loves me just like I love him. And I have the privilege to call him mine… Not just someone who is my partner or dearest friend. But my lover. _My **Aoba…**_

Even in this position we’re in, I can see his face and I lift one of his legs so I can let him sink onto me more. Aoba quivers and his back arches as an unrestrained moan comes out, trying to pull me deeper inside. Even when he doesn’t verbally tell me, I know I can move.

 I thrust upwards a couple of times to get into rhythm, hoping to set a slow pace. Slow and deep so he can really feel me, the chair creaks loudly under our combined weight. He gasps and pulls me in for a kiss to drown out his moans, kissing me deeply with half lidded eyes alight with desire. Aoba is so beautiful. I never get tired of thinking that about him. His eyes are beautiful, his face, his lips, stomach, hips and thighs are absolutely sublime. The most beautiful part of Aoba is his soul. And I am in love with them all. I try to show Aoba that as every part of my body touches him, molding into every curve of his. Absolute and perfect as if we were made for each other. Now I’m whole…

“R-Ren… More,” he pleads breathlessly in my ear, the sound of his voice sends a delightful shiver down my spine. I know what he is asking me and I willingly comply with his request.

Soon, our breathing is heavy and echoing throughout the shop. While making Aoba feel good is a major priority, I can’t ignore my own desire to be deeper inside him, to make Aoba feel me long after we finish and separate again. His hips pushes down as I give him another thrust, a little harder this time and his eyes fluttered shut. Kissing became difficult for him as a loud moan spills from his lips, his fingers of his right hand claws and grips at the upper sleeve of my jacket. _That’s_ the spot, where he feels it the most. I thrust against it as my free hand moves to touch his arousal. His cries of pleasure mingles with my heavy breathing and occasional low moans. The amazing bursts of pleasure lancing up my spine in tandem with the building pressure in my hips is hard to deny. My thrusts increase a bit more as the sounds of the continuously creaking chair barely registers in our ears. I am on the verge of losing myself.

I keep a firm grip on Aoba’s thigh without letting up on my thrusts, Aoba’s voice was sharp and quite loud. It lets me know he is feeling it when I hone on that certain spot inside him as he continuously moves against me in time with my thrusts. Good thing no one is in the shop right now. I’m the only person who can listen to such sounds from Aoba.

My mouth leaves marks on his neck and shoulder and Aoba trembles against me, each touch gets an reaction out of him. We don’t kiss each other again but our faces are near each other, breaths are hot and heavy. He is close. Very close. I can feel it with him tightening spasmodically around me with my frequent thrusts. The pressure building up in my waist I have been attempting to fight off only grows stronger as I near my own completion.

“Aoba…” I whisper his name then lightly nibble his ear.

Our eyes meet again and my heart soars at the passion, devotion, and unconditional love he has for me. It’s the same… He wanted me to know he is here with me, always one and whole. My hazy mind thinks my general anxiety about not being with Aoba constantly was rather silly. With that look from Aoba, it told me all the things I wanted to hear. We are always together. From the beginning, our lives have existed as one. And despite being separated from each other physically, my existence will forever be intertwined with his. Past, present, and future.

“Nngh… Ah, Ren… I—” Aoba begins but is cut off by another loud moan, nearly sobbing my name as he loses himself.

The last thing I remember seeing is bright teary hazel eyes that shone with affection, hands clinging to wherever he could reach, and Aoba’s voice crying out my name as my very mind was wiped clean. Nothing else existed but Aoba convulsing against me as he has his orgasm. And again when I release deep into him, my own body trembling against him. My own moans are barely muffled by his neck.

I hold onto him as he slumps against me and I kiss him languidly but still tender and loving. His shaky hand weaves through my hair, deepening the kiss as I float on a cloud of euphoria. I wonder if he feels the same as I do. When we part, I plant kisses on his neck, savoring him. It lasts for another few minutes before Aoba ruffles my hair.

“Let’s go home, Ren,” Aoba murmurs, smiling at me.

“Yeah.” I respond as Aoba begins rising to his feet, making a small sound when I slide out of him. 

We head to the back on unsteady legs and clean ourselves off, all the while Aoba grumbles in slight panic that we shouldn’t have done something so indecent in this place. And he mumbles about the time we were in that alleyway… A blush creeps across his face as his eyebrows knit together in minor frustration. I feel guilty for basically making Aoba do such a thing and I barely meet his eyes as I fix my own clothes. If this results in getting him in trouble or worse, Aoba keeping a distance from me, I will feel even worse.

Aoba seems to have noticed my staring at him as he finishes fixing his own clothes. He comes over to me, looking worried and he gently cups my cheek with both hands.

“Hey, I’m not mad even though we shouldn’t have done it here,” he explains then he presses his lips against mine. “I am happy you came here, Ren. It’s rather lonely not having you beside me all the time.”

“Aoba…”

I don’t miss the wistfulness coloring his tone of voice and it dawns on me. Oh… He has been feeling the same as me. That dull ache accompanying the sinking sensation whenever we’re apart from each other. Aoba had those feelings too. I remember what Tae-san told me this morning about the time Aoba and I were apart for a year. Such a profound feeling, heartbreak. It hurts more than any physical wound. And Aoba felt it for the longest while going about his daily life. And now we’re together. I guess being separated for that time did us some good because I never would have known what it means to be so fulfilled, to have a connection with him no one can ever break. There is a sense of purpose in my life and it is standing in front of me, _looking up_ at me with the utmost affection. It fills my chest with a strange glow to see him gaze at me that way. He is warm. He is here. And he is mine. My world turns for only him.

Aoba and I walk back into the front of the store, holding hands. He parts from me to shrug on his jacket and grab his bag, placing the empty bento container onto it. Then we leave the shop and Aoba locked it down just as Haga-san had asked him to. Our fingers loop between each other as we hold hands again. We begin walking home together and I feel pretty good. My earlier anxiety seems to be a little of a silly thought now.

“Having you at work was wonderful. Why not come with me next time? Then we can walk home like this,” he suggests, smiling at me.

I can’t help but smile back. “I’d like that.”

“But we should only do…. _that_ at home, okay?”

“Of course. I will only touch you when we’re at home, Aoba. Promise.”

“Well, Now we should just worry about getting there and taking a bath...” He grimaces at something. I figure it was what I had released into him. It must be sliding down his thighs a bit.

“Let’s take one together.” I suggest casually without thinking. And Aoba’s cheeks would probably be permanently stained pink with how many times it has occurred today. But he doesn’t seem to object to the idea.

“Alright.” He answers and gives my hand a light squeeze, his smile is radiant in the afternoon sun.

I feel my own face breaking out into a smile as well along with feeling as if I am floating. I still have Aoba and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** This was going to be fluff but it turned into something more than that... along with the fluff. Pretty sure workplace sex can get you fired but you know. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> My mobile data is near its limit so, posting this and other RenAo week contributions to my personal tumblr will have to wait until this month is nearly up...


End file.
